


For Intimacy

by orphan_account



Series: A little bit of Valdemar in my life [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotica, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensual Play, Size Kink, Temperature Play, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Valdemar’s form is vague and unable to be fully seen but is discussed, Xenophilia, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valdemar and the Apprentice having steamy monster sex, and perhaps to Valdemar’s disbelief, catching feelings.-“I am something beyond human comprehension.”“Sexy.”Valdemar huffed, looking down fondly at their bewildering lab assistant. “You have no biological reason to be attracted to me. We cannot mate. I am not appealing to any known lifeform on earth in my true form. While genitalia could be arranged, it would not fertilize you or stimulate you how you are used to.”“None of that sounds bad.” Enigma licked her lips, voice low as she tried to get Valdemar in the mood, knowing how they liked her. “You could blindfold me, but I promise I won’t judge.”





	For Intimacy

Apprentice Enigma was content to be Valdemar’s lover. She enjoyed their sessions together, how eager and happy she felt with a dominant partner who loved nothing more than to toy with her. Still, though, Valdemar had never been fully intimate with her. They’d never even taken their clothes off in months of sexual excursions and experimental cuddling. It was always medical tools, toys, or gloved cold fingers stretching her open until she screamed in pleasure, strapped down and fucked mercilessly or teased relentlessly by Valdemar’s hand or their object of choice. 

Valdemar even wore their gloves and boots to snuggle in afterwards. One time, Valdemar had taken off their apron, which had gotten Enigma hopeful, but still shown no skin.

She’d been satisfied and more under Valdemar’s experiments with her body, but she needed more. 

“Doctor?” She knocked on Valdemar’s office door.

Hearing who it was, Valdemar let her into the cramped dungeon corner. Their office was covered in orderly stacks of papers, books, and writing utensils. Enigma strongly suspected Valdemar kept a file on her physical health and tastes. “Come in, dear.”

Apprentice Enigma entered, a slight blush on her face as she moved close. Valdemar was so good with her, so fine tuned to her body after session after session. She was comfortable by now but still nervously smoothed the front of her lab coat and apron, just off shift from studying alongside Julian. Valdemar used to suspect the two slept together, but Enigma’s desires has transcended to want Valdemar themself. They still honestly didn’t understand why.

“I want to ask something of you that I’m sure you’ll say no to.” Enigma adjusted her glasses despite having no reason to do so. Very nervous then.

Valdemar smiled. It usually scared people, but the sight of their sharp teeth turned Enigma on. Yet another puzzle for them to consider. “Try me. I do enjoy your requests.”

Enigma swallowed hard. “Alright. I want you. All of you. I want sex with what you really are. I want to see you undressed and actually get to touch you.”

Valdemar laughed. They dragged their fingertips against Enigma’s cheek, head angled as they watched her lean into the touch. “You keep asking, every so often. The one thing I can’t give you.”

“Why?” Enigma held Valdemar’s gaze evenly, something not many people could do. “I know you’re not human. I still want you.”

Valdemar eyed the Apprentice up and down, as if they didn’t already know every inch of her and what buttons to push. “I’m not human. Just as you said.”

Enigma stood close to Valdemar. She put her hands on Valdemar’s shoulders and pressed their chests together, looking up at Valdemar. She angled her head and kissed Valdemar, sweet and teasing against their cold lips. “Don’t you like experiments?” She parted her legs slightly, unashamed as she pressed her pelvis up against Valdemar’s thigh. It would’ve felt like coming on too strong if Valdemar themself wasn’t so comfortable and familiar with her body. “Isn’t it possible... at all?” 

Valdemar seemed unmoved by the human trying to give them a lap dance while standing up. “I am something beyond human comprehension.”

“Sexy.”

Valdemar huffed, looking down fondly at their bewildering lab assistant. “You have no biological reason to be attracted to me. We cannot mate. I am not appealing to any known lifeform on earth in my true form. While genitalia could be arranged, it would not fertilize you or stimulate you how you are used to.”

“None of that sounds bad.” Enigma licked her lips, voice low as she tried to get Valdemar in the mood, knowing how they liked her. “You could blindfold me, but I promise I won’t judge.”

“I’d need to restrain your wrists so you don’t hurt yourself.”

The concept of having intercourse while tied up with a creature who could apparently shapeshift had Enigma wet already. She rocked her hips forward and kissed Valdemar again, letting them sense her arousal. “Good. I want it. Please, please. I’ll be a good subject. I bet you’ve never taken a human before. Have you ever been human? I don’t care. I’ll be very obedient and sweet for you to take as you like. Pleeeaaaase?”

Valdemar blinked with confusion. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” They grinned and rubbed Enigma’s back up and down. “In a week we’ll conduct this, ah, experiment.”

-~-

Valdemar was certain Enigma was going to dump them, as humans say. They weren’t offended, they told themselves. They were so much more than human, this fling was entertaining and not much else. Their true form would give anyone nightmares at the very least, and it was ludicrous to imagine she’d keep having a physical relationship with them.

Yes, just entertainment. Valdemar thought on all the nights they’d held Enigma close after their sessions or upon her request, watching over her as they wrote in their research journals and made sketches. Enigma would lay her head in their lap as they wrote, or simply nap by them so long as she could be close. Valdemar enjoyed idly petting her hair or lightly caressing her, even as she slept. Sometimes Enigma would wake up and give them a sleepy, unfocused smile before snuggling and drifting off again.

Completely emotionally risk free. That’s right. Valdemar sighed, reluctant to admit Enigma had become less than a plaything and more the only person they’d call a true companion.

They waited for Enigma in the dungeons, still scribbling notes on a clipboard. They replaced the paper with a new stack as Enigma entered the room. Finally seeing the mystery of Valdemar’s existence had her already excited, grinning at them as she held a box behind her back. “Are we ready?”

Valdemar blinked. “I have all the equipment I require. What did you bring?”

“Oh! A gift. Today is special for me, so I got you this.” Enigma held out a small box of moist dirt and compost, smelling somewhat like rot. A few tiny mushrooms were just beginning to form above the surface. “Mushrooms! Flowers would die down here, but fungi will survive just fine.”

Valdemar took the box and examined it, pleased with the small mushroom sprouts. “Yes, they shall flourish nicely down here. Thank you.” They set the box on their desk and turned to Enigma. “I have a room ready for us. A more traditionally human approach to mating is more practical this time.”

Enigma tilted her head. It was a quirk she’d picked up from Valdemar, and they hated how endearing it looked. “A bed? Sex in a bed? How novel.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me. You know very well that you’ve enjoyed vivisection tables too much to even suggest a bed.” Valdemar mentally fumbled with how to explain themselves. “The position would be better on a mattress.”

“I think you’re trying to be romantic,” teased Enigma.

“That’s absurd.” Valdemar closed their eyes briefly. “Your comfort is most important. It will yield better results if on a flexible surface.” 

Enigma let herself be led to a room away from their typical actual sex dungeon. Valdemar let them into what almost seemed cozy for the palace basements. A full sized bed with soft blankets and pillows was at the center, with soft rugs around it. Candles were set along a ledge that ran around the edge of the room as a basic shelf, making the dungeon somewhat warm and softly lit. A small pile of towels were set on the floor, as well as a blindfold, rope, and extra bedding. Enigma was already biting her lip and excited. “Alright. I fully submit to whatever you’re going to do to me in here. As always.”

Valdemar shut and locked the door, feeling like the upcoming events probably needed to be explained. “I will not push you past your established pain thresholds, or inflict genuine harm on you. If you need to stop or have me revert-“

“I want this.” Enigma stood in front of Valdemar, hands settled on their shoulders. “I want you. If I need you to stop, I’ll make it damn clear. I’ve gotten off every day this week imagining this, and I’m not backing off now.”

Valdemar widened their eyes and huffed. “Your libido is unnaturally high. Concerningly so. It is impossible to have a controlled baseline session when you’re already aroused by being in the same room as me.” 

Enigma angled her head up, nothing but flirtatious desire on her face. “Then help me satisfy this... condition.”

Valdemar had gotten better about foreplay. They used to let Enigma simply strip and present herself to be bound or strapped down how they saw fit, but intimacy had so much more to it than just sex organs and orgasms. Half the fun had become exploring her as if they were lovers, feeling her desire them so much. Valdemar held Enigma’s waist and brought her in for a kiss, smiling as Enigma already made soft pleased sounds against them. 

Enigma kissed Valdemar eagerly, accepting their cold mouth against hers with delight. Valdemar’s hands on her waist radiated cold and she shivered. Anticipation swirled inside of her and she whined, encouraging Valdemar to touch her more. The cold touch teased and aroused in ways she couldn’t explain. She stood on her tiptoes and draped her arms around Valdemar’s neck. They took advantage of her exposed sides and ran their hands up and down her hips. Enigma closed her eyes and let Valdemar squeeze her breasts. She pressed into their hands and moaned as they unbuttoned her lab coat and reached inside her tunic and bra, caressing and examining her as she squirmed. 

“So soft, so sensitive.” Valdemar broke their kiss and leaned forward more, catching Enigma’s earlobe with their needle-sharp teeth as she whimpered with want. “So easy to please.”

“Please.” Enigma trembled as Valdemar took her coat off and tossed her tunic away. They unclasped her bra and let it slide off before kissing her again. Their long fingers pet and rubbed her chest, making goosebumps rise on her bare skin. Enigma had learned to not touch Valdemar’s clothes and obediently kept her hands up by their face, her cheeks already heated as she kissed their jaw. Valdemar’s hands slid into her pants and they groped her hard, grabbing her and encouraging her to grind up against them. “Oh- hmmmmmm yes.” 

Valdemar continued kissing her hard, careful to not cut Enigma with their teeth but still appreciative when they gently caught on her lip, making her moan. They guided her backwards and shoved her over the side of the bed, grabbing one of her legs as she fell onto the mattress with a laugh. “Oh, so passionate!”

“I want you too,” purred Valdemar. They deftly took Enigma’s boots and socks off and leaned down over her to give her a teasing kiss. They didn’t finish undressing her just yet. Valdemar slid their hands up her thighs and cupped her sex with their palm, pressing against her as she sighed and raised her hips automatically. “Oh you sweet thing, you think you’re ready, don’t you?”

“Yes- ooooooh yes!” Enigma lifted her hips fully off the bed as Valdemar swiftly tugged her pants and underwear off, leaving her naked underneath them. 

If Enigma finally came to her senses, it would be the last night Valdemar got to look at her. Their crimson eyes raked up and down her body, memorizing her soft thighs, hips, stomach, and breasts. Enigma’s eyes behind her glasses were equally curious and aroused, shivering slightly at Valdemar’s intense gaze. They figured that the scientist in Enigma was so desperate to know what they looked like that nothing would scare her away until she saw them. Valdemar kissed her again, letting her wrap her arms around them for a hug until Valdemar decided to progress their session and pin her wrists above her head. “Do you object, little one?”

“No.” Enigma smirked and spread her legs. “I’m all yours.”

Valdemar tied her wrists together and restrained her to the base of the headboard. Enigma angled her head up for another kiss as Valdemar sat back on her. “I suppose what I’m about to do would be called a strip tease.” 

Enigma laughed and gazed eagerly up at Valdemar. They bit the very end of a glove and slowly pulled it off of themselves, revealing a bony hand with the same green tinted skin as their face. They repeated it on the other side and watched Enigma’s face, relieved that she didn’t seem repulsed. They kicked their boots off and paused. Valdemar caressed Enigma’s face with their cold skin. 

“Ready?”

Enigma nodded. “Yes.” 

Valdemar reached up to their collar and unclasped the ruby beetle pin on their neck.

Enigma’s eyes reflexively shut. She struggled to open them, as if she couldn’t will her mind to obey her. When she managed to look at Valdemar, it was like she couldn’t focus on the space in front of her. It strained her to look at what almost seemed like corporeal fog. She could make out a mass of what seemed like random hands, tentacles, and flashes of eyes, but if she tried to take in the entire figure she simply couldn’t. Her eyes shut again and she frowned, as if she was trying to focus on a bright spot while underwater. “Ugh, I can’t make my eyes look at you. I want to.”

“Hush.” Valdemar’s voice seemed to emanate from all around her. “You cannot perceive me. I am many things bound together.”

Enigma whined and tried to open her eyes again. “Please- I want you.”

“You are hurting yourself trying to look.” Valdemar’s voice reverberated around her. “Close your eyes.” Enigma obediently let her eyes slide shut and she sighed as she felt a hand comfortingly pet her stomach- and two more take her glasses off and tie a piece of silk around her eyes. “Relax- this is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Enigma moaned. “Yes.” She could only sense light and Valdemar’s nebulous movement in front of her.

Valdemar laughed, a hair raising sound to be echoing in the stone chamber. Thick tentacles wound up her legs and forced them even further apart. “Oh yes, you need to be dominated, don’t you little one? You surrender control so easily.” Valdemar circled a thinner tentacle around Enigma’s neck like a collar, not applying any pressure but reminding her she was completely captured. A tendril dragged across Enigma’s nipple and she gasped at the icy cold, moaning again as she clenched with arousal. Hands caressed her sides and stomach, pet her face and hair, and ran up and down her legs. A few thin tentacles wiggled between her toes and teased the soles of her feet as she yipped and struggled. 

“Ooooh- hmmmmmmm yes!” Enigma tried to struggle, delighted and overwhelmed as Valdemar held her firmly in place. It felt like any other session under them except so much more. She absorbed every freezing touch and gasped as she futilely struggled, unable to escape any sensation and moaning all the louder for it. 

Valdemar rubbed a moist tentacle between her legs, teasing and parting her folds just enough to make her groan with need. “That’s it, I know exactly what you can take.” They reached one of their many hands to rest on her pubic bone, using just their thumb to press and carefully rub her clit, intently paying attention to how it twitched and how she wiggled and moaned, occasionally gasping with higher and higher pitches. Another thicker tentacle teased her opening and Enigma’s mouth fell open as she felt its girth start to ease into her. 

“Hmmm- oh it’s big-“

“You’ve demonstrated over several sessions that you can stretch to accommodate this size, and you’re already wet.” Valdemar’s tentacle spurted something cold inside of her that made Enigma clench hard as she gushed lubricant of her own. The thick bulbed shaft shoved itself inside of her fast and she screamed, head thrown back into the bedding. It was just bearable enough that she didn’t tear, and the intrusion sparked a wave of heat through her as she tightened and adjusted around it, helplessly panting and shaking. The tentacle twisted inside her and the firm surface of it gliding against her nerves made her moan and spasm, mouth wide. Enigma came around the tentacle, body pleasantly stimulated as she pulsed and panted harshly.

Valdemar wasn’t giving her a break. Enigma groaned and bucked her hips as Valdemar kept moving inside her. Her face was flushed and she broke into a sweat as the tentacle undulated and pressed inside her, twisting and shallowly thrusting without mercy. With the blindfold on, the only things she could focus on were the disembodied touches and tentacles intent on making her cry out. The tentacle teasing her clit made broader motions like the lapping of a tongue and she shouted with pleasure pain, trying to shy away. 

“One more?” mused Valdemar. “I know you’re never satisfied with one climax. I imagine the next one will be agonizing.” Valdemar sounded far too happy with that idea, and Enigma moaned.

“Please.” Enigma could tell she couldn’t soon come again just from the myriad of sensation sliding over her. It would take awhile, and she was almost burnt out already. “Choke me out- force it out of me.”

Valdemar rumbled with something like surprise, from what Enigma could tell. “You’re so very needy and eager. Perhaps I could train you to take even more of me in time.” Enigma pulsed weakly with pleasure at that, jolting and sighing. Valdemar’s thick pulsating limb inside of her had made every cruel click of a speculum or slightly too big of toy all the more worth it. She still wasn’t used to anything Valdemar did to her- still loving being pushed to her limits and letting go of everything else, in a life where she had too many worries for everyone close to her.

Enigma was already on the edge, her skin alight and glowing with warmth from being caressed all over, her muscles taut as she tried to finish one more time, eyes screwed shut behind the blindfold. Valdemar stilled for a moment inside of her and she moaned as cold lubricant oozed inside of her, with a noise from Valdemar that she assumed was one of satisfaction. Before she could comment a hand pressed over her mouth and nose and the tendril around her neck tightened enough that she was suddenly lightheaded. Instantly, she clenched with need and a new dose of heat pounded through her. Her abdomen tensed and she trembled, unable to breathe as her sweet spots were rubbed over and over again. Just when she started to feel concerned Valdemar freed her nose for a few weak gasps of air before submerging her again.

“I can feel your heart, lungs, and every nerve in your body. Trust me. Stop thinking.” Valdemar was both rough and methodical, petting and thrusting and driving Enigma closer and closer as they monitored her pounding heart and oxygen deprived lungs, as well as how her sex desperately clenched and gushed around them, her instincts urging her to orgasm.

Enigma shook violently and the thrumming pleasure from between her legs seeped throughout her body from the tips of her fingers to her toes until all she could feel was euphoria. She came hard and Valdemar released her face, letting her brain float on an oxygen high as her entire body went limp. Aftershocks and oversensitivity made her tremble and mewl, hardly aware as most of Valdemar let go of her. She ached as if she’d just worked out and minutely shifted her legs to be more comfortable as she melted into the bed. “Wanna see you,” she mumbled.

“Shhh. Let me take care of you.” Valdemar’s extra hands made cleaning her up easy. The insides of her thighs were wet with a mix of both of their fluids. Valdemar eased fingers into her and, with moist noises that made Enigma feel wholly used, fingered and guided out their remaining lubricant from inside of her. Soft towels rubbed down her entire body and Enigma was smiling to herself with contentment.

“Can I touch you yet? You haven’t untied me.”

“I need to remake the bed. It will be easier in this form. Keep the blindfold on.” Valdemar untied her wrists and set Enigma aside, leaning against the wall. Her stomach swooped with the sudden movement but she stayed still as she listened to what sounded like a fight between a large animal and a bed. The concept of a many limbed tentacle creature finding it more convenient to do household chores as a monster made Enigma giggle hysterically until she was full on laughing. 

Less than a minute passed and her blindfold was lifted off her face. Enigma blinked tiredly and smiled at Valdemar, back in their laboratory clothes except for their boots and gloves. Valdemar cocked their head. “What’s so amusing?”

“Do you- do you do dishes like that? Or cook? Or dust with all those tentacles?”

Valdemar guided her onto the bed and wrapped Enigma in several warm blankets. They were always frigidly cold, but Enigma could snuggle up to them through blankets and be warmer. They hugged her close and hummed with contentment. “No. It never occurred to me to use my monstrous powers in day to day life aside from having you climax on me.”

Enigma was completely unabashed. “You liked it too.”

Valdemar idly rubbed her back. They hadn’t expected it to go this well. They reached behind themselves and wrote a few notes on the clipboard, ignoring Enigma for a moment before turning back to her. “Yes. I thought you would terminate our physical recreations.”

“What? I wanted this. I like you.” Enigma was warm and in a cocoon of comfort, head resting under Valdemar’s chin. 

“Why aren’t you scared of me?”

Enigma nuzzled into Valdemar’s lab coat like a cat. “I’d be scared if you intended to genuinely inflict harm on me. You’re dangerous, but so am I. I’m a magician. I don’t want to hurt you, even though I could.” 

“Hmmmm.”

Enigma raised her eyebrows. “What?”

Valdemar smirked. “I think I get it. I just became a bit fonder of you, knowing you’re a little dangerous.” 

“You’ll protect me, right?”

Valdemar played with Enigma’s hair. The answer was obvious, but it was impactful to hear it aloud. “Yes, I’d be quite upset if anything hurt you. I like you too.”

Enigma decided to push her luck. “And Julian? He’s my best friend.”

“While I cannot hold back his tidal wave of bad decisions, I promise I won’t touch him until he dies.” Enigma sighed, figuring it was a testament to how much Valdemar was starting to care for her that they agreed.

Enigma snoozed in Valdemar’s arms as they wrote, presumably about their session, or maybe about everything they knew on growing fungi. She didn’t pry. She stretched awhile later and yawned, looking up at Valdemar’s deep red eyes. A question burned inside of her, and she finally gave in. “Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“What’s under your wrappings?”

Valdemar blinked. It sounded like Enigma had been struggling to not ask. “My helm?”

“Yes.” Enigma grinned. “Are they horns, or kitty ears?”

Valdemar laughed, bright and amused. It was such a foreign sound but it delighted Enigma. “Do all of the doctors wonder this?”

“Julian thinks horns. I was betting kitty ears.”

Valdemar chuffed with mirth. “It’s a hat, silly dear. Nothing is underneath it except my skull.”

Enigma closed her eyes again, drifting off again in their arms. 

-~-

Whatever Enigma was expecting to wake up to, it wasn’t a tired ‘boof’ from the other side of the dungeon door. She blearily opened her eyes and nestled against Valdemar. “Huh?”

Julian knocked on the door and called out, “Hey Enigma, are you there? You didn’t come home and we got worried! Please, be okay!”

“Doctor Jules! Hold on!” Enigma hurriedly got dressed and flung the door open, grinning as Julian swept her into his arms. “I didn’t mean to worry you- I’m okay. I’m so sorry I forgot to let you know. Thank you for checking on me.” Enigma looked down and beamed as Brundle sniffed her ankle. “Awwww, you brought Brundle! What a good girl!” she cooed.

Julian hugged Enigma close and smiled as he set her down. “I’m so happy you’re safe. Do you want to go on a walk with Brundle and me?”

“Yes! She’s been such a good dog, coming all this way.” Enigma turned to face Valdemar. “Will I see you tonight?”

Valdemar waved their hand. “Take the day off, both of you. Enigma needs rest. Trust me.”

Julian blushed and looked like he’d never been so happy to flee a room. Brundle took her time and gave Valdemar such an impressively judgmental look that they were reminded of Valerius’s scowl, and concluded that he would probably love the dog. Enigma smiled at them and Valdemar gave them a pleased look back. They weren’t jealous of Julian, and was quite relieved that Enigma hadn’t tried to drag them outdoors or into social settings beyond the dungeons. Some things couldn’t change.

It was baffling to think that Valdemar was fond of, cared for, or missed Enigma when she wasn’t around. They sighed, stretching out and wondering if this was the part of being human they’d forgotten so long ago. They looked at their clipboard and hummed, satisfied that their sketch of Enigma snuggled up to them was indeed accurate and provoked feelings of affection inside them.

Enigma strolled beside Julian and Brundle in the palace gardens and let him put an arm around her waist. Brundle sniffed at flowers and along the path as they meandered peacefully. “So, did you find out?” he asked.

“Yes- there’s absolutely nothing under their hat,” confessed Enigma. “It’s just an imposing hat to make them look taller.”

“WHAT?!” Julian’s indignant screech carried across the palace grounds. “I’ve been terrified this whole time and there’s NOTHING?!”

Enigma laughed long and hard at his offended look and hugged him again, utterly happy to have both a strange lover and a best friend in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading! Find me at StressBakingElf on tumblr! Comments are always very loved 
> 
> While I could’ve just done this as an additional chapter, the lists of kinks are broad enough in these Valdemar fics that I figured that splitting For Science and For Intimacy would let people pick and chose what they wanted to read better (if not both :3)
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
